


Guilty

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode: s06e14 Path of Vengeance, F/F, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Varia and Eve have a moment of forgiveness.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #205 - embrace.

Killing Xena can’t change the past. Taking her life won’t bring back Tura’s; Varia sees that now. She’s an Amazon queen, with a code to uphold. Her quest for vengeance must end here, before she goes too far. It won’t give her the closure she needs, only ruin her reputation and further alienate her from both Eve and Gabrielle. She can’t afford that.

Words can’t describe how it feels when Eve, her bonds broken by her mother, runs to Varia’s side and puts her arms around her. Through this intimate touch, Eve seems to forgive Varia for coming so close to killing her, and Varia forgives Eve for the crimes she committed as Livia, Bitch of Rome. Eve’s body is warm, and soft even though she looks all angles. She kisses the top of Varia’s head, making Varia sob.

It was Varia’s pride and her rashness that brought them to this point, and she was wrong to let them. Eve doesn’t deserve her hate but her forgiveness. Like Varia, Eve is young—she should have years of growth and atonement and _life_ ahead of her. Everyone knows the good Xena has done in the world since beginning her path of redemption; Eve should have the same chance.

Varia squeezes Eve’s arm, acknowledging her comforting presence without words, the only way she can. If she tells Eve how grateful she is for her support, she’ll cry.

An upwards glance at her Amazon sisters tells her they await a response. She gets to her feet, Eve standing behind her, still holding her arms. Inhaling a sharp breath, Varia tells her sisters they need to talk, knowing they have much to discuss. Eve must be pardoned, her crimes from her past life forgotten, in order to let her atone. And Varia must repent for not being the leader her people deserve.

She doesn’t want to tear herself away from Eve, but she has to put things right. She started all of this and she must be the one to end it. If not for Eve’s or her sisters’ sakes, then for her own.


End file.
